Muv-Luv War of Wills
by Dragonskyt
Summary: What if BETA tried to invade the Nasuverse?


Muv-Luv War of Will's

They were first discovered on Mars a couple of decades back…

Ways of communication have been send out, rockets using valuable fuel to transport a message into space…

Nothing was returned, nor did they ever hear from the rocket again…

Silence echoed across the scientific part of the world.

They arrived at the moon. Humanity once more send out communications, only to see their creation destroyed in front of their eyes.

They came…

Like meteorites They fell down towards earth.

Humanity saw Them coming, humanity had nothing that could stop Their fall.

They landed in China…

There was nothing Humanity could have done to stop Them.

Whole Western China had been obliterated and They started to move.

Humanity called them BETA.

They are the enemy, They kill everything on their path.

China was crushed in ten days.

Another group of BETA landed on Earth, this time in Canada.

Humanity used heavy nuclear activity to lay waste of the area.

It worked, but Canada would never be the same again for thousands of years.

The BETA from China started to move to the middle east.

Eastern Europe became Their next target.

Lands were ravaged apart, anything that was a barrier for the BETA was ripped apart and obliterated.

Forests disappeared. Lakes were drained. Life's were taken.

And then… Earth couldn't take it anymore and started to act.

Gaia cried, she cried out as the BETA destroyed her world, her body, her entire being.

Gaia responded, she acted out the will of the world.

At the same time Humanity cried out as well. Millions of life's have been taken, crushed and destroyed.

Alaya responded, she acted on the will of Humanity.

The Beta are mindless beasts, they act only because of a hive mind that tells them what to do. They were unaware of the dangers this planet possessed.

As the battles raged on and both the wills of Humanity and Earth reacted to protect their source of power, the BETA finally found an adversary they could not defeat so easily.

Somewhere in the tropic jungle of South America, BETA managed to form a new hive. Yet, before it could even form the next stage as was planned, 'something' was massacring them brutally and without any second thought.

The BETA saw this as a threat and moved as one to eliminate whatever was crushing their forces so efficiently and brutally.

Not a single BETA returned that day and the next night, the entire hive was obliterated as could be seen through Satellite images.

All one could see that could indicate the one responsible was a small blue green and teal coloring in the corner of the destroyed Hive, walking away towards the west.

The sole Magus who managed to infiltrate NASA paled as he recognized the creature and let his hot coffee drop on the floor.

Let it be known that ORT Mercury began its funeral march that day.

On another side of the planet, England was desperately holding its own. Soldiers were send out, only to be slaughtered within seconds and the threat of the BETA loomed closer and closer with each passing moment.

Even the Magus acted. No longer bothering to hide themselves, they showed their miracles and thaumaturgy went side by side together with the firearms of normal men.

It soon became apparent that the BETA had no defense against Magecraft at all and every magus was worth more than several platoons of soldiers simply because they could kill more than said platoons. The world revolutionized, all the recourses of the world were within reach for the magical world.

It was then that the Counter Force activated.

Within months, technological breakthrough erupted at a rapid pace. Magecraft and technology merged, gigantic mechanized creatures were formed and the BETA were pushed towards a stand still.

England had been saved, but the BETA were still far too close for comfort.

The BETA brought forth lasers, previously only seen in China. Humanity became aware the longer a Hive existed, the more dangerous it became. Again, England faced a threat it could not defeat and not even the Mech's they had created to combat the BETA on equal ground had much effect.

It was then that yet another miracle occurred.

A roar, primal and fierce echoed across Europe. It was a simple sound, but it brought forth instinctual fear through humanity. It was something that was dangerous, it was something that needed to be avoided, it was something that hunted humans and humanity knew it from deep inside themselves.

Yet this creature… this Beast did not hunt humans that week.

It raced across the plains. It climbed over mountains. It swum through lakes.

And it hunted BETA.

The BETA stood no chance, they were ripped apart, not even their though hides could protect them against the sharp teeth of the Beast that slew anything in its path . It's speed was unmatched, it could kill one BETA a few kilometers away and then suddenly stand right next to you in a second.

It housed ungodly power, fueled by Gaia herself.

It was the Beast of Gaia.

Primate Murder, the White Beast that followed the Will of the Earth.

And it feasted on the blood of the unwanted.

Yet on another part of the blue planet, Japan was fiercely combating the BETA that tried to invade their sacred lands. They got a hold of the blueprints to make their own mechanized suits of armors and that was exactly what they did. They enlisted the help of Youkai, creatures of myths that still roamed the land of a thousand legends. The Youkai obliged, knowing full well that this threat was more than even they could handle should humanity fall.

And so, they went to war, battling every day, a losing battle, but still they fought valiantly like the samurai's of old.

Yet they did not stand alone. A Red blur occasionally entered the battlefield and it started to rain.

Metal…

It started to rain Metal…

Sword fell down like meteorites, the BETA did their best to shoot down every single sword that had the goal of impaling the atrocious aliens that dared to destroy humanity.

Alaya was not pleased and she send out one of her most dangerous guardians she had in her grasp.

The Counter Hero EMIYA.

It rained steel for hours, days even if one could believe the stories some soldiers told the other.

Some even spoke of explosions and earth that had been ripped apart due to shockwaves and fire the size of a mountain.

One even told about how he entered another universe entirely once and the whole world had been filled by spinning gears in the sky and swords as far as the eyes could see.

Entire armies of BETA had been obliterated by this Red Knight.

And for the first time for a long time… he felt like a true hero.

All over the world, vampires moved as one. They saw the threat for what it is and could no longer stand it besmirching their world.

They send out their minions to slay BETA. Sadly, they weren't enough, got killed and then the Dead Apostles had to act themselves much to their own frustration.

Zelretch grinned like a madman as he let his Magic flare for the world to see.

Rifts in space opened up and hellfire poured into the unsuspecting BETA that had the bad luck to stand underneath. With a swipe of his magical sword, a beam of light split apart the alien with no effort at all.

Now why was he grinning like a madman?

Because it was interesting!

''Take this! Yah!''

''Damn it Tohsaka! You did that on purpose didn't you!''

Well he also managed to convince his two protégé's to use the Kaleidostick's. His best invention yet, if he could say so himself. Seeing them battle hostile aliens in frilly dresses cheered him up like nothing else.

Of all four limbs, only one remained. His left arm hung limb as he saw the destruction in front of him.

Thousands of BETA, all moving like a train directly towards him. It was a frightening sight to behold…

If he were a human that is.

In front of him, between the BETA and himself stood three creatures of unreal power.

Lady Windup, a mechanized doll of mass destruction. She was shooting the aliens left and right with no indication of stopping in the slightest.

The King of Sky floating up high, it's membrane altered to protect itself against the lasers that tried to pierce its skin. It was busy stabbing the most biggest creatures through the skull so they would not bother the last one of the boy's creations.

King of Earth. It was a monstrously big dog. It rampages among the BETA, crushing the smaller aliens with ease thanks to weight alone. Not even those Fort Classes had anything that could stop this rampaging beast of annihilation.

Merem Solomon smiled. This would greatly please his Princess and he let his powers flow, many more creatures starting to appear behind him.

The war raged on for days, for weeks and eventually months. Once Alaya and Gaia started to interfere, the BETA stood no chance at all. They were wiped out to the very last one, but it wasn't enough.

BETA were a threat to Celestial Bodies and Gaia send out her voice to the other planets.

BETA were a threat to humanity and humanity saw them as a foe. Alaya answered their will and send out her Counter Guardians.

Types and Guardians traveled through time and space, landed on infested planets and followed the orders they received.

The planets that still had life within them bolstered the forces with their own Type.

Planets that lost the will to live, died together with it and became a desolate location in the infinite space.

The war raged on for years and centuries. Centuries and millennia.

The BETA bred as fast as they were slaughtered and there was no end in sight, but that was alright.

The Counter Force of the Will of the Universe had all the time in the world…

Balance shall be restored eventually.

=0=0=0=

**I once wondered what would happen if the BETA tried to invade the Nasuverse. This was my take on it.**


End file.
